1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clipboards generally and, more particularly, to a clipboard having a storage container and a transparent surface lighted from beneath.
2. Technical Background
Clipboards are well known, including those that have storage and/or lighting. Lighted clipboards are useful at night, or in poor ambient light, and storage containers are useful for holding fresh paper and completed documents. Lighted clipboards need to be lighted from above the writing surface to provide adequate light but are not practical for portable use. Lights located on the writing surface of a clipboard may not provide adequate light over the entire writing surface. An alternate approach is to provide light from beneath a transparent writing surface. Existing devices that function in this manner are relatively complex and require the lights to be imbedded in the writing surface or in an illuminated sheet.